


Restraining Line

by Annie Christ (SmokedSalmon)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Locker Room, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedSalmon/pseuds/Annie%20Christ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team captain's authority only burns so deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraining Line

**Author's Note:**

> For SVIIX on Tumblr.

Being his university's lacrosse captain left Axel familiar with several defined sensations. One of which was the slight burn that seared through the central part of his abdomen when doing crunches. The smoldering ache was specific and left him breathless with the buzzing of insects fluttering paper-thin wings beside his ears, rendering any cognitive thought impossible.

"Did you lock the door?" Axel murmured.

Roxas spat a mouthful of sticky saliva out against his skin. It was thick from the Mountain Dew he'd been chugging before Axel walked inside the locker room. "No one comes in here after nine."

This same sensation from crunches could be found when he was laid down on a cold metal bench, knees raised and forcing his self to sit up without the support of elbows while he gazed downward at a head behind his thighs. Blond tufts of soft hair occasionally shifted and brushed against his balls that were already drawing closer and closer to his frame, and Axel all at once clenched onto the edges of the locker room bench. His assailant's tongue slowly dragged along his tightened entrance in response, and the underclassman was pointedly savoring the ridges of his hole that were bordered by trimmed, dark hairs. Axel had once offered to shave or wax, and Roxas had promised he wouldn't fuck him anymore if he did. It was his favorite part, and Axel wasn't about to insist otherwise.

Breathing slow and steady, Axel's prick lay out on his abdomen, leaking with the occasional smear when he breathed just a little too suddenly. Somewhere in his duffel bag there was a condom. He knew he wanted Roxas to use it because at least it was lubed and ridged, but at the rate the teenager was going with his enthusiastic tonguing, the condom was potentially useless. A burning in his guts became too much, and Axel finally leaned back and held onto the bend of his knees for dear life instead, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating on how Roxas' breathing shifted when Axel finally groaned. Already it was becoming too much.

"Like that…" Axel urged Roxas when the freshman rubbed his perineum in circular motions with his thumb, massaging him into the kind of inhaling that was hinged on a whine. "Roxas, I want you to fuck me. We could right here."

"You're too loud." Roxas said, matter-of-fact. He lifted his head though and reached up to tap the side of the man's cheek. He hated it when Axel closed his eyes. "Can you  _not_  scream?"

"No promises," Axel breathed out as he turned his head to flick his tongue along one of the fingers that'd touched his cheek. He wrapped his lips around the crook of two fingers and sucked them to the knuckle with a slowly bobbing head. Axel hummed around the digits only to pull off with the smallest string of saliva connecting him to one of Roxas' nails. He affectionately licked the pad of one of his middle finger and Roxas finally smiled. "But I could try. It's not my fault you fuck my ass like you're trying to turn it to hamburger."

"Sexy imagery," Roxas muttered before standing up, his hard on more than evident through the low-slung basketball shorts he always tugged on after showers. The blond walked past to dig the condom out of Axel's bag, but before he could make it there Axel reached out to run his fingers over the silky material restraining his bulge. "Axel, if you want me to fuck you, then you shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?" He cut the other a quick grin that Roxas disregarded as he knelt down for the bag. "You could come over tonight."

"I have a quiz to study for." Roxas raised the condom and bottle of cheap lube for Axel to see as if presenting trophies.

"I could help you."

"Letting me fuck your face for every question I get right is hardly helping." He paused, suddenly disgusted with himself for being too responsible. "I'll be there."

Roxas untied and shoved down his shorts, and the sight of his unyielding cock that was solid and bobbing as he walked forced Axels' guts to clench tight. Though he was fanatical about Roxas' body down to the very last crevice hidden along his muscular form, Axel hadn't pursued the blond first. It was Roxas who had volunteered to gather the orange cones after practice, Roxas who had begged Axel to work with him one-on-one in between practices, Roxas who had inquired about Axel's missing general classes so that he could take them with him, and it was finally Roxas who had asked Axel if he thought 'some eighteen-year-old underclassman' could fuck him just as well as that 'total fucking asshole of a TA' better known as Saix.

"I thought about this during practice," Roxas breathed out the words and watched Axel push a finger inside his entrance. He popped open the lube and poured it over Axel's working finger that was soon joined by a second one and then a third. The wet sucking of his ass greedily taking in fingers bounced off the tiled walls, and Roxas quickly ripped open the condom's foil with front teeth before rolling the rubber on with a loud snap.

"Me too." Axel breathed out the words like a devoted promise. "Anytime coach praises you all I can think about is how lucky I am you fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you now, yeah?"

Axel's fingers quickened at the question, and his words were airy from the sudden hitched breathing. "Yeah, baby."

Roxas reached down to tug out Axel's fingers. He grasped the base of his cock and tauntingly ran the weeping crown along Axel's relaxing hole that was a soft blush contrasting against the kind of olive skin Roxas had once spent an entire night dragging his tongue over. It had been the kind of worship Axel didn't know could exist between two people. That teasing halted when Axel impatiently shifted his hips and rolled toward Roxas, and with a concentrated stare, Roxas pushed into Axel's squeezing walls with a slight lick along his own right canine. Seeing himself disappear inside of the moaning redhead made Roxas' navel dip in appreciation, and he gripped onto one of Axel's shoulders as he rolled forward.

"Holy fuck," Axel murmured and reached for Roxas' chest solely to smooth a hand down it. He began to chant the younger man's name as if whispering a hymn, doing his best to control any urges to cry out and alert the janitors perusing the halls.

Roxas easily held onto Axel's ankles that he rose while straddling the bench in a domineering stance and an ass that tightened with each surge forward. He watched with parted lips and ragged breathing as Axel reached above his head for the very edge of the bench to keep himself in place, and the damp smacking of Roxas' balls colliding with Axel's lube sheening flesh filled the empty air around them.

"Touch yourself," Roxas snapped.

Axel did as told, but when his fingers enclosed around his cock, he opened his mouth in a silent scream and felt his eyes roll toward the back of his head because Roxas had brushed against that special gland buried inside him. Axel's toes curled, his chest lifted and he nearly drooled on himself when Roxas took note and proceeded to pound him into the metal bench.

"Keep stroking…"

"I'll fucking c-come…" Axel pleaded with both his tone and a look, but Roxas didn't back down.

Axel finally did as told, only pausing to brush his thumb along the slit and fleetingly taste the subtly briny pre-cum coating his fingers. Axel knew there was no way he was going to last. It was a power trip for Roxas to make his team captain finish long before him with uncontrollable screams. There was nothing about it Axel wasn't enthralled with, which was why he obediently stroked himself until his lungs stuttered on air and the world melded into a scene inspired by Salvador Dalí.

As much as Axel wanted to warn Roxas he was prepared to finish all over himself, he could only slam his hand over his own mouth and scream against the flesh with muffled, frustrated breathing. Tears faintly rimmed along his eyes, but Axel's subtle masculinity complex wouldn't allow them to leak into his hair while a heavy load of cum volleyed along his defined abdomen. He shook his head from side-to-side and Roxas determinedly thrust forward as he helped Axel by covering his already muffling hand with his own, making it difficult for the redhead to breathe.

"There we go." Roxas breathed out the words. " _Just_ like that."


End file.
